


We Could Be

by Darkshines1984



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshines1984/pseuds/Darkshines1984
Summary: Prompt from @ oliviabensonismywife on tumblr – Charity and Vanessa get engaged.





	We Could Be

Vanessa stumbled down the stairs of the pub to make them both a morning brew wearing only Charity’s silk purple robe. It was still early – barely past six – but they were awake because Charity was expecting a delivery of crisps and other pub snacks. Vanessa couldn’t understand why these things couldn’t be delivered at a more reasonable hour but for some reason they were always at stupid o’clock in the morning.

Usually the responsibility for receiving them was split between Chas and Charity but the brunette was permanently tired at the moment due to her pregnancy. Vanessa remembered it well from when she had Johnny but unlike Chas she didn’t have a Paddy to over fuss her or Charity to take up the slack. As much as Charity protested and pretended she was reluctant it was all for show and was really trying to support Chas in her own way. It made Vanessa fall even more in love with the taller blonde – even if she was too scared to tell her that was how she felt.

Even when everything had unravelled with Bails and he had been arrested they had skirted around those three little words. It was stupid really – it was obvious how they both felt - even to others. Even her dad and Megan were starting to realise that her and Charity were serious and here to stay. She couldn’t describe them as being happy about it, but they seemed to be more accepting of it now.

 There was a knock at the back door just as Vanessa reached the bottom of the stairs. She cracked the door open and peered out. It was the damn delivery woman – twenty minutes early – and looking far too awake for this ungodly hour. Vanessa had never seen the burly looking woman before because Charity usually left her asleep in bed whilst she dealt with the deliveries. The alarm had awoken Vanessa this morning for once, so she had dragged herself up to do something nice for her girlfriend.

“Charity your delivery is here” She called up the stairs.

There was no response and no sound that indicated that her girlfriend had even heard her. Vanessa daren’t shout any louder in case she woke up Noah, Chas or Paddy. The two adults would probably forgive her but Noah was a typical teenage lad and liked his sleep. He had been supportive and polite enough to Vanessa but their relationship was still in its fledgling stage. She’d rather not be the cause of a teenage strop quite yet.

“I have no idea if she heard me” she sighed at the delivery woman, “Can I sign for it?”

Vanessa doubted Charity would mind if she did and it wasn’t rocket science. She had checked stock and signed for medication enough in the vets to manage a few packs of crisps and nuts – until she was struck off that is.

“Are you family or a colleague?” the delivery woman (Jane – according to her badge) asked.

“Other half” Vanessa replied easily.

Considering she’d obviously been repressed for years she had found it surprisingly easy to be open about her sexuality after a short initial wobble. It helped that Charity was completely unphased about labels so when they had recently started to go on ‘dates’ together was happy to be openly affectionate towards Vanessa.

“That’s fine then” Jane said – thrusting the invoice into Vanessa’s hands.

The delivery really wasn’t rocket science. The crisps were in the large box currently sat just outside the door step and the nuts were in the smaller one sat on top of it. Vanessa nodded her head at the other woman.

“If you just sign there Mrs Dingle and I’ll be on my way” the delivery woman said.

Vanessa’s mouth fell open in surprise but she caught herself and snapped it shut. Apparently this Jane hadn’t interpreted ‘other half’ as just the girlfriend. She signed the electronic device that was thrust in front of her and handed back in surprised silence. The delivery woman smiled brightly and headed off back to her van – leaving two boxes and a surprised Vanessa in her wake.

“Sorry babe, I was just throwing some clothes on” Charity apologised as she came skipping down the stairs.

The taller woman was wearing black jeans and a dark green shirt. Her hair was still ruffled from sleep and she had no make-up on. Vanessa liked her best like this – well sans the clothes. Usually Charity would be the one in the purple gown.

Apparently Charity appreciated her in the silk gown too because when Vanessa turned to face her approaching girlfriend she saw the unmistakable flash of desire in her girlfriends eyes. Charity stopped just in front of her and ran her hands down the silk lapels. Vanessa breath hitched at the contact – the material was thin and she felt Charity’s hands like they were against her own skin.  Charity lightly tugged her forward a step and kissed her softly, not remotely concerned by the fact they were in the open doorway.

When the taller blonde pulled back from the kiss Vanessa looked at her – really looked at her. Charity was stunning – she always made Vanessa’s breath catch in the back of her throat when she looked at her. It was quite a compliment that Jane the delivery woman thought that Vanessa could be her wife.

“What?” Charity asked - her eyes quirking in a mixture of amusement and confusion.

“Nothing” Vanessa replied a little too quickly.

She wasn’t sure what Charity would make of it and was worried how it would feel if the other woman brushed it off with a glib remark. When Charity kept regarding her with that same intrigued expression Vanessa caved.

“She thought I was your wife” she smiled.

“You could be,” Charity glanced down at the purple silk that Vanessa was robed in and shrugged nonchalantly.

Her look suggesting that it wasn’t entirely ‘out there’ to presume a woman coming to the door wearing only sexy nightwear and signing for a package was in a serious relationship with the person who owned the house. Vanessa wasn’t sure she would presume someone was married because of it – not in this day and age anyway.

“Would you like to be?” the taller woman asked casually.

Vanessa looked at Charity blankly. She thought she knew what the other woman was asking but then she quickly double guessed herself. Apparently the confusion was apparent on her face because Charity took a deep breath before clarifying her question.

“My wife?” Charity explained calmly, “Would you like to be my wife?”        

Yes – Charity was really asking if Vanessa would have anything against marrying her. The woman really was a mystery. On a different day the idea of talking about their relationship and where it was potentially going would send Charity to the hills. Apparently, this was not one of those days. Vanessa was still weary of saying something that would spook the other woman though.

“Would you like to be mine?” she turned the question on her girlfriend.

Charity chuckled at her attempted deflection. The taller woman leant her shoulder against the wall and regarded Vanessa with a cocky smile plastered on her face. It was a look that managed to both infuriate and arouse Vanessa – and Charity knew it.

“I asked first” the taller blonde smirked.

Vanessa could put her hand on her heart and honestly say she hadn’t given it any thought. She wanted a future with Charity yes – had imagined taking the kids on days out and even them all moving in together. She’d given up on the idea of getting married long before her and Charity got together and presumed that the other woman would have no interest in getting married. In fact, Charity had said as much – something about not being the right woman if Vanessa was looking for a Mrs and Mrs white wedding. Charity had also said that she didn’t want a relationship that night and look how that had changed.

“Yes” Vanessa replied, her voice surprisingly strong considering what she was admitting.

She had no idea what a wedding between the two of them would look like. Perhaps some sort of cross between a Dingle knees up and a mass brawl? Her dad would probably refuse to give her away and his speech would consist of a long monologue about how Vanessa could do better – with Charity making terrible crude comments about how he was well aware that there was no one better than Charity. Pushing all that aside – she didn’t want to imagine a life without Charity Dingle now. It would be an honour to be her wife.

“Good that’s settled then” Charity replied with a shrug.

Vanessa’s mouth fell open as she stared at her girlfriend – fiancé? Had Charity really just casually proposed to her like they were deciding what to have for breakfast? The idea of the other woman proposing seemed preposterous but then it was also SO Charity to just suddenly take something like that in her stride like it wasn’t a big deal.

“Have we just got engaged?!” Vanessa exclaimed – her voice higher than normal.

“Yes” Charity replied calmly - “Now grab this box with us babe.”

Vanessa’s chin nearly hit the floor again – firstly because they really had just got engaged and secondly because her new fiancé seemed to think it was appropriate to (sort of) ask her to marry her and then ask for help with manual labour! Sure, Vanessa didn’t need a song and a dance about it – but some sort of vaguely romantic acknowledgement would be nice.

“Can I at least have a kiss first?!” she practically squeaked at her fiancé.

Charity grinned broadly and stepped back into Vanessa’s space again. The taller woman grasped her hips and dipped to kiss her. Their lips brushed lightly over each other’s once, twice – then Charity pressed forward and deepened the kiss. Her words may have been casual, but the way Charity poured herself into the kiss was anything but. It was slow, loving and soft – so soft that Vanessa felt her knees wobble as her heart raced inside her chest.

When the kiss ended Charity pressed her forehead against Vanessa’s, mimicking the smaller woman by cupping her cheeks in both hands. Vanessa could see the smile playing across her fiancé’s lips. It always made her heart soar when she could see that she was making Charity happy. More so once she realised how dark the other woman’s past had been. She wanted to be the person who made Charity’s burden lighter – who made Charity feel lighter. Just like Charity made her feel.  

“I love you” Vanessa beamed.

It felt like a good time to actually use the ‘love’ word – although it was a bit backwards to get engaged and then say the big three words.

“I should hope so babe” Charity laughed, “You just agreed to marry me.”

Vanessa pulled her head back to glare at her fiancé. She’d sort of hoped that Charity would say it back – given the fact they were now engaged and all. The taller woman leant her head back and laughed, apparently unperturbed by Vanessa’s petulant look. When she looked at Vanessa again the mirth was gone (well – mostly) and replaced by an affectionate and adoring gaze. It was a look Charity was aiming at her more often than not recently. The taller woman took a steadying breath – and Vanessa stopped breathing – nervously awaiting whatever Charity would say next.

“I love you too – and I’ll love you even more if you help me lift this flippin’ box babe.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to go down the grand gesture route but I have seen other fics which have done this well - so thought I would try a different approach. Hope it is still enjoyable.


End file.
